


Holding my breath

by Dovahlock221



Series: haunted by the ghost of you [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: Who am I to ask you to hold my heart





	Holding my breath

_There’s so much life that I haven’t yet lived_

_So many breaths that I haven’t yet taken_

_And so many hearts that I haven’t yet held_

_But you_

_You’ve lived and breathed and held and who am I but the one waiting for you to notice me_

_I’ve watched and listened and learned you_

_But who am I but the one I wish you lived for_

_I’ve cried and begged and pleaded but who am I to ask you who you breathe for_

_I’ve smiled and laughed and loved_

_But who am I to ask you to hold my heart_

_I am the one who waits_

_Waiting for you to notice me_

_Until I have lived my last day_

_Have taken my last breath_

_Have stopped begging and pleading for someone please god someone take my heart_

_I am unaware of what to do with it_

_How to live with it_

_How to fucking breathe with the pain of it_

_But I will wait for you_

_I will live and breathe and hold my broken heart until one day_

_Maybe one day_

_You will pick up the broken pieces_

_You will make me whole again_


End file.
